U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,273 granted to the present applicant, Clyde M. Church, on Nov. 24, 1992, for "Tire Inspection Apparatus" discloses a support structure for holding a tire in an upright position and for rotating the tire for inspection purposes. The support structure has a ramp associated therewith to facilitate loading the tire and means for elevating the support structure and tire to a more convenient inspection position.
The Background Art section of the aforementioned Church patent describes several other prior art machines for supporting and rotating tires for inspection. That discussion is incorporated herein by reference.
Following inspection of the tire, it is often desirable to condition the tire by spraying a liquid preservative and decorative coating on the outside of the carcass. None of the prior art mentioned above addresses this procedure.